Superstar X Tetris
Superstar X Tetris is a crossover between the two titular series, released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch. It is a puzzle game with gameplay similar to the original Tetris series of games. However, the Superstar series adds fresh, new elements to the gameplay. 'Gameplay' 'Overview' Superstar X Tetris plays similarly to previous Tetris titles. Tetrominoes will fall from the top of your board, and you must guide it and rotate it. The goal of the game is no make sure your board stays as low as possible, which can be achieved by clearing rows. In order to clear a row, you will need to fill every square in that row. If you clear four rows at once, that is called a Tetris! Your next 3 pieces are displayed in the Next section. Using the shoulder buttons will allow you to Hold a piece for later, which is displayed in the Hold section. You can also use Firm Drop and Grip Drop to speed up your game. 'Garbage' By clearing rows, getting Tetrises, chains, and combos, you can send Garbage to your opponent's board automatically. The more points you rack up, the more Garbage will be delivered to your enemy. Garbage will take up an entire row at the bottom, pushing your Tetris playing field up a row. Garbage Rows always have 1 missing space, which you can fill to clear the entire row. 'Star Blocks' Sometimes, Star Blocks will appear in rows of Garbage pieces. By clearing that row, you will be given an item to use to your advantage. If you're in a real pickle, then Star Blocks have a chance of appearing as part of a Tetromino. Items can be turned off in the menu, but are enabled by default. 'Energy Gauge' As you rack up points, get chains, and deliver Garbage, your Energy Gauge will fill. Once full, you can press either of the trigger buttons to perform either an Offensive Skill or a Defensive Skill. Offensive Skills will automatically deliver Garbage to your opponent's board, cast fog over their board, or just generally give them a bad time. Defensive Skills, on the other hand, will serve to make your game easier. Each character has their own unique set of Skills, changing up the game significantly. 'Game Modes' 'Versus' Compete in local multiplayer matches, or go head-to-head with CPUs. 'Rulesets' *'Clean' - Gets rid of Garbage and Offensive Skills *'Simple' - Gets rid of Energy Gauges *'Peaceful' - Gets rid of Energy Gauges and Garbage *'No Hold' - Gets rid of the Hold mechanic. Compatible with other rulesets. *'High Gravity' - Increases drop speed. Compatible with other rulesets. *'Low Gravity' - Decreases drop speed. Compatible with other rulesets. 'Online' Compete with other players from across the world, or battle your closest friends! 'Online Lobbies' *'Friend Zone' - Play with Friends *'Casual' - Play for fun *'Competitive' - Play for rank *'Tournament' - Enter a Tournament PIN and fight your way to the top *'Matchmaker' - Face off against players of your skill level 'Shrunken' Play Tetris with tiny Tetrominoes! It'll take longer to clear lines and sometimes it can be difficult to keep track of what's going on, but you'll rack up points like crazy! 'Expanded' Play Tetris with massive Tetrominoes! You've got less space to work with, and you'll need to clear lines like crazy if you wanna survive! 'Tetrion Trial' Put your skills to the test and see if you can beat your high score in this endless Tetris mode! 'Doubles' Team up with a player in local co-op, and play Tetris on the same board! You'll be working against another duo of other players or CPUs. Things can get pretty hectic with two players operating in the same space, but it also allows for some serious combos! 'Blobs' Take a break from Tetris and test your skills with Blobs! A direct port of the arcade game, with fully-enhanced graphics and music. 'Cookie Combo' Try something completely different with a revamp of Cookie Combo! Match up cookies to rack up points and hinder your opponent. The first to reach a set number of points wins! 'Bomb Strike' For those who are not in a puzzle mood. Play the remastered Anniversary edition of Bomb Strike! Destroy as many enemies as possible to make your way to the next room! 'Adventure Mode' As strange looking blocks known as Tetronimoes appear in the Land of the Sky, portals seem to be opening up, too! It's up to Billy and the gang to discover the issue and stop it before a massive X Block destroys Stellar City! 'Playable Characters' *Billy Scotch: The blue-spiked hero of the Land of the Sky, a job which can be tiresome for the young man. Makes you wonder how his series' ten-year hiatus was going along, doesn't it? He is known for mastering any weapon he obtains from any of the three M's (monster, Mechaking, and Mystic) he defeats. *Kelly Valentine: The privileged heiress of the Valentine Mansion, though she's proven time and time again that she's not afraid to get her hands dirty, if her very own spinoff is any indication. She may be capable in wielding magic tools, do her skills carry over to Tetris? *Buster: The reluctant canine partner of Billy, but this doesn't mean that he never rejects his owner (as much as he could). Between platforming and item hunting, Buster is about as well-rounded as his owner/friend. *Drew Baker: The local trickster of the Land of the Sky, having several impacts on everyone's outlooks on life. He is still someone you can trust if you ignore his constant pranks. Drew is an avid music fan, which is even more evident by his Sonar Cannon. *Pepper Ronee: The creative daughter of Professor Ronee, and the inventor of the weapons Billy uses in his adventures. With the crisis involving Tetrominoes overwhelming the Land of the Sky, she will have to make new inventions to rid the land of these blocks. *Mac A. Ronee: The younger brother of Pepper Ronee, and one of the two children of Professor Ronee. Preferring tinkering over anything else, it is unfortunate that he had to be roped into this mess as well. But anything to get him out of the house, at least... *Snail Sloth: A sleepy sloth monster known for his delicious pies. He is never asked what special recipe is included in his pies, mostly because the customers are already asleep after one bite. Snail also has an affinity for...snails. *Shen Jing: Is he a human? A monster? A type of Mechaking cyborg? Whatever the case, Shen tends to be in action at the same time Billy is. He is more into physical fighting, but will restrain himself during a normal game of Tetris. *Jessica Scarlett: The gorgeous gambler sides with Shen in the Tetromino chaos of the Land of the Sky. One would assume that as an avid visitor of the Quarters County, she would have experience in dealing with these strange blocks. *Penny Dots: From the Scarlet Skylands, Penny also joins the Tetris battle. Coming armed with her Pierce Raygun and a leashed Plasmarian (wherever she got that from), there's only one girl for the job. Eat your heart out, Kelly (except don't). *Kylee Drews: Inspired by Kelly herself, Kylee decides to fend for herself in Tetris. She sees potential in these Tetrominoes for improving her family's business, and hopes to get some vital information through battling with them! *Lancer Scotch: It's Billy's long-lost brother! But what is he doing here? And how does he know about the Tetrominoes despite being stuck in the Land of Darkness for so long? *Lalila: The elf girl who used to follow Vagabond's orders in the past. But after her redemption, she is willing to set aside her selfish desires and put her abilities to better use. Can shape-shifting into a Tetromino be a good idea, though? *Prince Draco: This mean, green, Tetris machine is Draco, the Vampire Prince himself! Though he's controlled more monsters than he can count, and is worst frenemies with Billy, the prince put his rivalries behind him to stop this new force. *Alex Dawn: The ditzy scientist who is another member of Billy's Rogues gallery and the inventor of the many villainous Mechakings. After seeing the Tetrominoes for herself, she decides to look into these strange blocks and use them for a weapon she might make for herself. *Ozzy: A horned monster who is one of the seven newcomers from the Tetra Circuit, a spatial world where seven tribes battle with Tetrominoes. From the vibrant O-Tribe of the Tetra Circuit, he and Tempa are tasked with returning the Tetrominoes to the Tetra Circuit. *Tempa: A winged monster who is a member of the central T-Tribe. She teams up with her partner Ozzy and arrives to Stellar City to bring the Tetrominoes back to her home world before an unforeseeable event occurs. *Jode: An effeminate young man from the peace-loving J-Tribe of the Tetra Circuit. He is the prince of the J-Tribe, now at the coming of age to rule his home. But he is tasked to bring the X-Block back from the Tetra Circuit's rival world, the Land of the Sky. *Lidia: A miniature avian monster from the technical L-Tribe of the Tetra Circuit. She loves playing games, and Tetris seems right up her alley, more the reason she is excited when visiting the Land of the Sky. *Iker: A frosty cyborg from the militant I-Tribe of the Tetra Circuit. He teaches soldiers the history, importance, and tactics of using Tetrominoes, but will his knowledge and strategy help him when the Tetrominoes land in the Land of the Sky? *Salot: A gelatinous being from the mercantile S-Tribe of the Tetra Circuit. She runs a small shop where anyone can buy her items to help with the Tetrominoes. Now she has to rely on what little items she carries to find the X-Block. *Zinga: A muscular robot from the barren Z-Tribe of the Tetra Circuit. He takes more violent measures to the use of Tetrominoes to assure his victory. However, during his adventure in the Land of the Sky, he will learn that strength is not everything. 'Items' *Crystals: Increase attack power, increasing the amount of Garbage thrown at the opponent. A maximum of 10 crystals can be held at once, and will be used up after Garbage is thrown. *Stars: Though normally Stars are helping items, using a Star will cause your opponent's drop speed to increase, giving them less time to think. *Expander: Expanders will cause your opponent's Tetrominoes to double in size. Expanded Tetrominoes are not as effective, so this is a very rare item. *Shrinker: Shrinkers will replace your Next pieces and then some with single Minos. These are great for cleaning up your board, and line clears can happen this way. *Smoke Bomb: Smoke Bombs grants the ability to cover an opponent's board with smoke, obscuring their Tetris stack. This only lasts for 15 seconds and clearing rows will get rid of it faster. *Kaleido-Stone: This very rare item makes you immune to all attacks, regardless of what type! *Fusion Stone: Using a Fusion Stone activates Blitz Mode, allowing you to gain more points. *Star Shooter: Firing the Star Shooter at your board to clear two columns of any Tetrominoes, allowing you to easily erase some lines or fix mistakes. *Dupli-Card: Turns opponent's Tetrominoes into Pentominoes, adding an extra block to the mix and confusing them. *Sharp Buzzer: A Sharp Buzzer will fly across the board, cleaning up whatever garbage is on the playing field. *Crunchin: A Crunchin prevents opponents from rotating their pieces until the effect of the item wears off. Stages *Stellar City *Valentine Mansion *Ronee's Lab *Crescent Park *Windmill Plains *Beast Island *Slimy Jungle *Kingdom Hills *Jelly Beachside *Miasma Castle *Alex's Airship *Tetris Hall Superstar T-Ventures Play through this tribute of the classic Superstar games with a twist! Use the shoulder buttons to switch between Superstar mode and Tetris mode. In Superstar mode, you'll encounter some obstacles you simply can't overcome. By dropping Tetrominoes in Tetris Mode, you should be able to carve yourself a path over chasms, clear Star Block stacks, crush enemies, and more! You'll find Tetrominoes to be an invaluable tool in your new journey across the Land of the Sky, and discover plenty of creative ways to use them. Local multiplayer is also an option. You can have up to 3 players platforming across levels, and 1 player dropping Tetrominoes to take out enemies and help their friends get through levels. 'Playable Characters' *Billy Scotch *Kelly Valentine *Buster *Drew Baker *Mac A. Ronee *Penny Dots *Prince Draco *Alex Dawn *Ozzy *Tempa *Jode *Lidia *Ikra *Salot *Zinia Category:Multisoft Category:Tetris Category:Superstar Category:Puzzle Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games